


pity, tenderness, and love

by essentialolive



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alexsandr Kallus/Maketh Tua (Past), Alexsandr Kallus/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Past), Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive
Summary: Kallus is a young socialite who went to stay in the city with his godmother, Arihnda. Experiencing his first real taste of freedom, he ends up getting involved with the wrong people: he decides to impulsively call off his engagement with Thrawn to pursue a life of adventure with a mysterious opera-goer named Maketh.Nothing goes as planned, though, and Kallus ends up with neither of them, completely alone.Or, maybe not completely. Luckily, Zeb is there to help him pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	pity, tenderness, and love

Kallus gazed sadly at the window as he watched Maketh ride away from Arihnda's home. He had thought this had been his real chance at true love. 

Well, he had thought the same thing about Thrawn, too, but now, their engagement would be called off, as well. 

He walked downstairs, into the drawing room, with a pale yet steady face. He appeared in the doorway and saw Zeb, a family friend of Arihnda's, standing there. Still feeling heartbroken and lighthearted, Kallus grew flustered, and Zeb hurried towards him to help him stand up right. 

“Garazeb Orrelios…” he greeted.

“Zeb,” corrected the man. 

“Thrawn was your friend...he is your friend...he once told me that I should turn to you,” Kallus mumbled. 

Zeb sniffed as he looked at him, but he didn’t speak. Tell then, he had reproached Kallus and tried to despise him, but now, he felt such pity for him. There was no more room in his soul for reproach. 

“Thrawn is here now, isn’t he?” Kallus guessed. “Tell him to...tell him to forgive me.”

“Yes, I will tell Thrawn that...but, he seemed adamant that you two were over…” Zeb relayed the news to Kallus, recalling his conversation earlier with a very angry Thrawn.

“No...I know that it all is over, I know that it never can be. But still, I’m tormented by the wrongs I’ve done him. Tell him that I beg him to forgive...forgive...forgive me...for everything.”

“Yes, I will tell him everything. But...I should like to know one thing,” Zeb said. Then, he asked, “Did you love...did you love Maketh Tua? That bad woman?”

“Don’t call her bad!” Kallus exclaimed. “But I don’t know...I don’t know at all.”

Kallus began to cry, and a greater sense of pity, tenderness, and love overflowed Zeb’s heart. 

“We won’t speak of it anymore...we won’t speak of this, my dear Agent Kallus. But...one thing I beg of you: consider me your friend. And, if you ever need help, or to open your heart to someone...not now, but when your mind is clear—think of me…”

Zeb stared at him for a long moment. He grew confused. In offering this kind of care, intimacy, and communication to Kallus, he realized something…

Kallus shook his head, tears still falling from his eyes. “Don’t speak to me like that. I am not worth it.”

“Karabast, karabast, karabast!” Zeb reprimanded. “You have your whole life before you.”

Kallus’ eyes widened as he shook his head. “Before me? No! All is over for me!”

“All over…?” Zeb wondered aloud. He sighed, warmth spreading in his chest as he looked at the Brit standing before him. Silence lapsed between them for many moments.

Finally, Zeb bowed his head. “If...if, I were not myself...but, the brightest, handsomest, best Lasat in the galaxy...and if I were free...I would get down on my knees this minute, and ask you for your hand...and for your love.”

Kallus stood there in shock. Still, he suddenly felt better, knowing how much Zeb had cared for him this whole time, even though he’d been with Thrawn and then messing around with Maketh.

Glancing at Zeb...oh, Zeb...Kallus left the room smiling.


End file.
